


Against all Odds

by Anonymous



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:29:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Abelas (Dragon Age)/Original Female Character(s), Abelas/Female Cadash (Dragon Age), Abelas/Inquisitor (Dragon Age)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 16
Collections: Nobody Expects the Dragon Age Smutquisition





	Against all Odds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blarfkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blarfkey/gifts).




End file.
